


hunting buddies

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, but my mind is a weird place, kinda angst, quite a few weird things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: you hunt with sam and dean, and eventually(ish) you and sam admit your feelings for each other, but will your relationship survive the strain of hunting and all the other craziness of your lives?Update:ok this isn’t abandoned I swear, I’ve just had absolutely no motivation, but I’ll try to update in January





	1. Chapter 1

“Ughhhh!” you yelled out “come on sam, give it back!” “well why don’t you grab it?” he asked innocently “fuck you, i’m only six inches shorter than you” you said, still frantically jumping for your phone “deeeannnnnn sam took my phone!” you yelled “i’m kinda busy right now!” dean yelled back, he was probably making food right now, he did love to cook. “i give up” you said walking away “where are you going?” sam asked “i’m going to grab my jacket then i’m going out” you said turning to him “without your phone?” “i’m done as fuck with you” you said turning back around “look i’m sorry, here, have it back” you kept walking “y/n!” you broke into a run and ran into sam’s room, you slammed and locked the door behind you “y/n!” sam yelled pounding on the door you sat on his bed and opened his laptop. luckily it was already on netflix, so you searched for nightmare before christmas and hit play “y/n you better not be using my laptop!” ignoring him, you crawled under the covers and kept watching you heard him grumble something, and walk away. a little later you fell asleep. “Hey dean can i borrow your lock picking kit?” “what happened to yours?” “it’s in what’s locked” “yeah, it’s on my desk” “ok thanks” dean went back to eating. sam grabbed the kit and walked over to his bedroom door. Kneeling down and putting the kit on the floor “lock yourself out?” dean asked walking past “you could say that” sam replied. A minute later the door opened he stood up and walked in. he expected to see his room completely trashed, and you scrolling through tumblr or reading fan fiction, he never really understood why you loved reading it so much. But instead of that he saw you curled up under his blankets, asleep, with the nightmare before christmas still playing. He watched you for a second before grabbing an extra blanket and going into your room, which was across the hall, because there was no way he would be sleeping on a couch, he didn’t want to be sore in the morning, or an extra bed room, they creeped him out at night, so it was hard to sleep there, especially with the nightmares, yeah it was part of the job, but it didn’t make them any more bearable. y/n and dean shouldn’t know about them, because when he got them, he didn’t normally shoot up, scream, or anything of the kind, he just woke up, he could normally tell when dean got nightmares, but only if they were in the same room, because dean would shoot up, breathing heavily. He knew y/n had a bunch of different reactions to them, sometimes it was like his, sometimes it was shooting up screaming, and sometimes it was everything in between. He climbed on top of her bed, and pulled the blanket over himself and fell asleep.

“Ok i’ll go first, y/n, stay behind me, and sam, watch our backs” “got it” y/n and sam said at the same time the three of you were cleaning out a vamp nest and had just got in. “dean!” y/n yelled out as a vamp jumped out of the shadows. Dean cut the head off and started to move forward again “holly fucking-” y/n yelled as vamps seemingly dropped from the ceiling attacking them, knocking their weapons out of their hands and knocking them out, they had only managed to take a few of them out, but they had been overwhelmed, there was to many.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean!” y/n was yelling, pulling sam out of his sleep. Hadn’t he been knocked out seconds ago? he was tied up “Dean!” y/n yelled again and sam turned in the direction of her voice, and saw that she was tied up too. He looked in the to the left from where she was and saw dean, tied to a chair, with a long cut on his forearm. He looked rabbid “y/n?” he asked “sam! thank god, they turned dean, and i don’t know what vamp it was” “it’s ok, we’ll find a way-” he was cut off as a vamp walked in “well hello! I see youve meet the newest member of our nest! The two of you won’t be around for long, i was considering making you one of us too, but i changed my mind, because he’s going to need to eat soon, and i gotta have something ready for him. The vamp said walking over to y/n. “y/n!” sam yelled he grabbed her by her jacket color and held her still he would probably grab her by her y/h/c hair but it was the shortest of all of them, she claimed it got in the way and was a hindrance so she buzzed it off. The vamp pinned her against the wall. Don’t worry hun, you’ll see your little friend soon enough and lifted his machete “no!” sam yelled but the vamp sliced her head off. Her head fell to the ground as the got some of her blood in a cup “here you go!” the vamp said walking over to dean and pouring the blood into his mouth. Sam was frozen in shock “well i guess it’s your turn now!” the vamp walked up to him, and lifted their weapon “nighty night” and they swung

“Sammy?” he woke up,it was just a dream,

y/n and dean were fine


	3. Chapter 3

“sammy are you up?” y/n’s voice called out “yeah, are you ok?” “yeah, i just had a bad nightmare, can i sleep with you?” he looked at you standing in the doorway, you looked small, and scared “yeah, sure” sam said moving over “ want to talk about it?” he asked “i’m ok” “shit shit shit!” dean yelled running past the open door “dean?” sam called and the two of you followed him.” Which one of you drank the lemonade that was on the table?” “i did” you say “fuck, uhh ok, so uhh, you might completely lose your verbal filter…” dean said “what the fuck was in that lemonade?” “i might have been a position i found in one of the men of letters books. It’s not as strong as it could’ve been though” “how long does at last?” “a few days” “side effects?” sam asked “uhh other than the no verbal filter thing, i think once it wears off it’s like a hangover, i’m so sorry y/n” “well you’re going to be” you mumbled “i’m sorry, what was that?” “nothing, i’m going to bed now goodnight dean, come on sammy” you raced back to your room. “Shut up” sam said as dean raised his eyebrows “i didn’t say anything” he said holding his hands up “good night” “sleep well little sammy” “shut your goddamn face” when sam walked into the room you were already under the covers on one side of the bed. He layed down next to you and you moved closer to him “goodnight sammy” “goodnight y/n/n”

The next morning you woke up still next to sam he was still asleep, and you didn’t want to bother him, you carefully climbed out of bed, and tried to walk towards the door, and tripped on a boot “holly fucking shit!” you exclaimed as you fell. Getting back up you heard sam say “are you ok?” “yeah, i’m just clumsy as shit, i’m sorry for waking you up, i’m going to go to a bar and drink this day away, i’m going to hungover tomorrow anyway, so why not get wasted today?” “no way are you going to a bar before we have even had breakfast” “then i’m going to stop somewhere” “how about i make you some coffee?” “can you add a shot of something to it?” “we’ll see, now lay back down i’ll get it for you” “kay”

“Hey saaammmm” dean said, sam replied with one of his world famous bitch faces. “How was last night?” “shut up the poor girl’s been drugged” “it was an accident!” “whatever” sam made some coffee and sat at the table, waiting for it to brew “so like, are the two of you a thing now?” “like you and cas are?” “fuck off” “do you fuck him?” “i hate you, you know that” “yeah” the coffee was done by then, so sam grabbed two mugs, a plain black one and a my chemical romance mug, obviously for you, seeing as it was your favorite band, dean always made fun of you for it, saying you were still in your emo teen phase, you had never told him but whenever he said that it hurt your feelings, a lot

Sam walked into your room and handed you the coffee “here you go” he said and sat beside you “why are you always so nice to me?” you asked “what?” “like, i’m annoying, still in my emo phase, as dean puts it, i spend hours in my room when we’re not on a hunt, i can barely talk to people, i’m too quiet, and to loud at the wrong times, i play my music too loud so you can hear it all over the bunker, and-” “y/n” “yeah?” “don’t” “why not it’s all true, and there’s more like how-“ “please just stop, and you’re forgetting the good things, and listing some totally untrue ones” “ha” you laughed bitterly “y/n” sam said turning to look you in the eye “your smart, a quick thinker when it counts, funny, beautiful, sweet, and for a hunter you have one hell of an outlook on the world, please, just remember that” “sam i can’t, i’m not that” “yes you are, you just can’t see it” “then how can you?” “i just can ok? Please just trust me on this” “you know i’ve seen a quote that said something along the lines of you have to learn to love yourself before you can love someone else, i can’t remember who it’s from but do know that they were full of shit, i love you so much i almost forget about how much i hate myself” sam was stunned. “You love me?” “you didn’t realize? Ever since that vamp thing” of course! he had always thought that you had seemed more distant with him since then. That was the hunt that had gotten you into hunting, you had known each other before, because wherever you went there seemed to be something there, you had a knack for figuring out what it was. You and your brother continuously had to move from town to town, trying to hide from your parents, who you didn’t know at the time,had gotten turned, eventually you figured it out, but you couldn’t bring yourself to call the sam and dean to take them out. That had been your mistake, because they had eventually caught up with you and killed your brother, he was only 13, luckily sam and dean were nearby and wanted to say hi, they walked in to your parents advancing towards you your brothers head in your father’s hands. they saved your life, but you knew sam blamed himself for your brothers death, he had insisted that he and dean stopped to get food, this was less than a year ago, but you still had nightmares sometimes. But when you lost your brother, you had already accepted that your parents were long gone, you really had lost everything you have ever known, you had visited your old house not long after everything and found that it had burned down, and almost nothing was salvageable. You guess losing everything had caused you to fall hopelessly in love with sam


	4. Chapter 4

“Really? But why me? Dean’s lost more” you hadn’t realized you said that out loud “you’ve lost everything he has, Maybe more” “well just for the record, i love you too” “how?” “How could I not” “hey love birds, found a case that seems wolfey a few hours from here, up for it?” “Yeah, and shut your goddamn face” sam said blushing “y/n?” “Sure” “great, Let’s head out in an hour, Sammy can you help me do a few last minute things with the car?” “Sure” sam said getting up “I’m going to go get some food” you said standing up and walking to the kitchen. Sam probably thought that you were going to a bar so he followed you for a minute, when you turned into the kitchen, he went into the garage. So are the two of you a thing now?” Dean said, stressing the word now “if you keep bringing it up I’m going to smash your face in” “your own brother?” He said in mock disbelief “fuck off, now what do we need to do to the car?” “Oh, that was just an excuse to talk to you alone” “you little shit” “bye!” Dean said practically running out of the garage. Sam walked out after him and went into the kitchen “hey sammy, you hungry?” “Sure” “good I’m making waffle burgers” “waffle burgers?” “Yeah, like a regular burger, but waffles instead of bread” “Why?” “Because it’s delicious as fuck I’m just going to microwave the ones we got the other day at the diner” “uhh ok, I’m go get the coffee from your room” he walked away and ducked into your room. Walking out he crashed straight into dean, dropping the mugs. dean managed to catch your mug, but Sam’s shatters on the floor, spilling the coffee that was left. “Fuck” “uhh, sorry Sammy” “just go get a towel so we can clean this up” “ok” dean walked to the kitchen to get something to clean up the mess, and walked straight into Y/N, making the plate of waffles she was holding fall to the floor. “Shit, sorry dean!” “Oh I’m sorry” they said at the same time “apparently I’m prone to walk into people, just walked into Sammy, he dropped his mug, but I caught this!” He said holding up your mug, coffee still all over his hands from catching it “thanks dean!” You gave him a hug, and grabbed the mug from him, putting it in the sink, luckily you had used a paper plate. “Oh and here’s some paper towels” you said tossing them to him he was picking up the waffles, so when he looked up, the paper towels hit him full in the face. “What the f-“ “sorry dean!” “It’s ok, thanks!” He said throwing out the waffles. “And thanks for saving my mug!” As he walked out “no problem hot topic!” That was the one nickname that you didn’t mind, because you have literally blown $600 there in 15 minutes before, so you knew that was kinda fair. And a few times they had to drag you away. You opened the freezer to grab some more waffles and put them in the toaster. “Hello” you turned around and saw Cas “hi Cas!” “Where’s Dean?” “He’s helping sam clean up, he walked into him and sam dropped a mug” “ok, what are you doing?” “Waffle burgers” you said as dean walked in. “Hey Cas” “hello dean” “y’all hungry?” “Y/N I am an angel, I do not need to eat” He said, and you noticed how close they were standing “hell yeah” dean said “just kiss already” you said you always knew they were in love but never said anything, till now, under the effects of the drink and to be honest their staring contests made you a little uncomfortable “w-what?” Dean stutters out “you heard me” “what the hell Y/N?”

“It’s pretty damn obvious why” “she’s not wrong” sam said walking in “here Sammy, now let’s leave them alone for a little bit” the two of you walked out and into the library. “Ready?” “Yeah, and are you sure this is good?” “Delicious” he lifted his and took a bite, wanting to see his reaction, you haven’t eaten any yet, “Well?” “Not that bad” he took another bite as you picked up yours digging in. A few minutes later you had both finished and walked into the kitchen. Dean and Cas were sitting next to each other, blushing like school girls “if either of you or hot topic there say a word I’m murdering you both” you and Sam threw out your plates and walked back into the library laughing


	5. Chapter 5

“fina-fucking-ly” you said under your breath “damn right” Sam said “wait a damn second!” Dean yelled from the kitchen, and running into the library. “Have the two of you kissed yet?” He demands “what does that have to do with anything” Sam asks “he wants to make fun of us, before we make fun of him” you said looking for an interesting looking book “Well?” “Shut your goddamn face” Sam said, sounding annoyed “I’ll take that as a no then, Y/N?” “No we haven’t” “thanks, now, since me and Cas have, y/n, i thank you for that, it’s time for your first kiss” “dean, with all due respect, which by the way, isnt alot, have you lost you fucking mind?” you asked “come on guys!” “fine!” you walking over to Sam “are you sure about this” “well i have always wanted to”, you whispered as he leaned down a little bit “well that’s a good thing isn’t?” he whispered back “just kiss already” “shut your fucking face you said, not looking away from Sam, he leaned a little bit more down, and you leaned forward pressing your lips to his “woooooooo” dean cheered after you broke apart. I’m going to take a nap, Sammy, can you come with me, i’m tired and don’t want any nightmares and you inexplicably make them go away” “sure, just give me a minute” “ok” you disappeared into your room. “Are you sure you’re going to only sleep?” “dean if you open your mouth one more time i swear to god” “fine” “i’m just happy she forgot about the bar, she wanted to go this morning because in her words she would be hungover anyway, but is it even stron enough for that?” “problily not, the worst shell get is the throwing up everything in her body but that should be it, see you later” sam walked into your room and saw you on your bed with his laptop looking on netflix “lets binge sherlock” “ok” he said, sitting down next to you. You hit play a few minutes in dean poked his head through the open door “ so am i doing this hunt myself?” “shit sorry dean!” “ yeah sorry” you and sam get up, pack and get in the car. You stretched out in the back seat and put your headphones on. Dean drove out of the bunker garage as you picked your playlist. You chose your one that was a few hours long, you listened to like 3 bands, but had every song you could find in it, and closed your eyes. What felt like minutes but was probably hours sam woke you up. “Hey sleepy head, we’re here” you yawned and got out of the car “how long was I asleep?” You asked stretching “a few hours, let’s go drop off our stuff and get some food” “ok” you grabbed your stuff and followed sam to the room dean had already payed for you walked in and saw only 2 beds, and dean had already claimed one “ok Sammy, I guess we’re sharing” you said putting your stuff on the other one “let’s eat!” sam and you got in the car and drove to the nearest fast food place, which happened to be mcdonalds “can i get a ice cream, fries and a soda?” you told the cashier after waiting in line for a few minutes “sure, and you sir?” “salad a cheeseburger,and 2 sodas plese” “sure that will be 14.58” “ok thanks” sam said handing the money to the cashier you went to sit down while he got the food. “y/n?” a voice behind you asked. You turned around to see who it was. It was your third or fourth boyfriend, you couldn’t remember, but what you could remember was that he was controlling as fuck “fuck off, and if i ever see you again i will shoot you in the face” “i bet you don’t even know how to use a gun” “you want to test that theory” “yeah, parking lot, you and me in 5 minutes” you stood up “ where are you going, and who was that?” “my ex, i fucking hate him, and i’m about to fight him in the parking lot.” “y/n its seven at night and, one, if you’re going to fight make sure it’s actually night, lessens the chance you get caught, and i’m completely willing to fight for you, your ice creams gonna melt” he says with a smile at the end “thanks sam! He’s not a great fighter from what i remember, couldn’t even throw a punch right” “did he ever hit you?” sam said his face suddenly dark “nah, he tried to mess up one of my guy friends, for, and i quote, spending too much time with me” you said adding air quotesat the end “i broke it off with him after it tthat” “then how about i show him how to do it, a demonstration, if you will, and then we’ll head back to the motel?” “ok” you and him walked out with your food and put it in the car “i thought that you shouldn’t fight when it’s not dark?” “well, if i get arrested you’ll bail me out right?” “yeah” “there he is” you said pointing and still licking your ice cream “ok, just wait here, and if you want to get in on the fun, i’ll let you know when to?” “nah i’m alright, but thanks, now, how about a good luck kiss?” “sure” he said leaning down a little bit “hey y/n!” your ex called “who’s the ugly giant? Your boyfriend? To scared to fight?” red hot anger flashed through you and before you knew it you were punching every part of him that you could reach, he didn’t even have a chance to defend himself. after a minute sam pulled you off “cops” he told you you both jumped in the car and drove off before you could get caught “what happened to letting me do the fighting?” “shut up i was defending your honor” “defending my honor?” “Well Yeah, he insulted you, and I beat him to a pulp, seems fair right” “Dean insults me all the time and you don’t nearly kill him” “that’s because of I did you’d kill me” “I would never kill you” “what if i was a clown?” you asked jokingly, knowing he was afraid of clowns “you woulnt dare” after a minute of silence you yelled, causing sam to swerve and almost hit another car, “my ice cream!” “what the hell y/n!” “dude i had my ice cream in my hand while i was fighting him” “well we can’t go back that way, i woud prefer to not be in jail for this hunt, dean probably can though, i’ll have him get you one tomorrow” “ok thanks sam i love you” “i love you too” he pulled into the parking lot and you both get out of the car “ hey dean we got food!” “finally! What took you so long” “well i got in a fight, and the cops showed up” “uhh ok i guess that’s an ok excuse” he grabbed his food and you and sam grabbed yours you all dug in. “hello dean” “what the-” “hi cas” you called “hi y/n and sam” “dean, i need you to come with me, i need your help” “for what?” “ill explain later but you must come now” “just go dean, you can trust cas” you said “ ok fine but please don’t ang-” cas angel poofed him so you and sam were alone. “I’m going to sleep” you announced walking into the bathroom to get changed. You were brushing your teeth when you heard sam yell and a voice shout “where is he?” running out you see a man standing over sam who was on the floor, it looked like he was pushed or fell. He was bleeding some and you saw an angel blade in the new guys hands. A surge of protectiveness washed over you. “Get the fuck away from him” you yelled launching yourself at the apparent angel, it was obvious he wasn’t expecting you to do somethng so stupid because he wasn’t defending himself at first. he launched you against a wall. “y/n!” sam yelled “i’m good! Just starting to get a splitting headache” “where is he?” the angel yelled again “who the hell are you talking about?” “castiel” “oh sorry dude, but you like literally just missed him, talk about bad timing am i right? Well actually we probably don’t want you to find cas so i’m gonna change that to good timing” “y/n, not helping the situation here” “right sorry” “where is castiel?” The angel yelled again “dude we don’t know, he kinda angel puffed his way outta here and there’s not really a way to tell where too” “I’ll be back” “oooh creepy foreshadowing” he disappeared “You are sarcastic at the worst times Y/N” “juat a little bravery” “then why did you jump at him, weaponless?” “He was hurting you, now goodnight, I’m going to bed, we still need to do this hunt” “I’m calling Garth, he can do this” “one, he has a family and he’s out of the life, two, he’s a fucking werewolf, so that’s not gonna work, we can do this, we just gotta be more carefull” you got in bed and closed your eyes “i love you” sam said “i love you too” and not to long after you fell asleep

“Good Morning” sam said noticing you waking up “good morning, how did you sleep?” “well you hogged the covers all night but other than that i slept well, how about you?” “i slept fi-” you stood up and ran to the bathroom “y/n?” sam called as you started throwing up he stood at next to you patting your back awkwardly. after you finished throwing up you sat against the wall, and sam sat next to you, “so i guess it wore off then?” “yeah, i think so” “are you ok?” “yeah” you sat in silence for a few minutes “well dean lied, this feels nothing like a hangover, i don’t have much of a headache or anything” “he did say it wasn’t as strong as it could have been” you got up “let’s get ready then we can head the the morgue to check out the last 2 vics” “are you sure you’re up to it? We can wait for dean” “nah i’m ok” you stood up to get your duffel bag to get your clothes to get in the shower he followed you and sat back on the bed. You walked into the bathroom and got ready, walking out again you saw sam wasn’t there. “Sam?” You walked over to the door to look outside. You called his name again “sam?” No answer. You walked back in and looked around all his stuff was still there except for his phone, and the car keys were still on the table you picked up your phone and called him. It went to voicemail, so you decided to just wait for him to see if he comes back, he’s probably getting breakfast. 20 minutes passed,then 40 then an hour, you decided to call him again, and again, it went to voicemail. You called dean and he answered “dean have you heard from Sam? I don’t know where he went and he hasn’t answered his phone” “relax, he’s probably getting food or something” “that’s what I thought, an hour ago!” He’s probably working the case, I’ll be back in a few hours.” “Ughh, ok, what are y’all doing anyway?” “Secret for now, tell you later, gotta go, bye” “wait!” “What?” “Uhh an angel was here yesterday, looking for Cas, just, tell him to watch his back” “ok, thanks for telling me” and with that he hung up. You weren’t entirely sure you wanted to know what they were doing, incase it was to go a little farther that kissing. you were also kinda hungry so you decided to go get some food, definitely not the McDonald’s though, as you walked up to the door you heard something scratch at it, like a dog would, you grabbed your gun. And opened the door, ready to shoot “wait!” It sounded like sam, but it came from a brown dog, it looked like a golden retriever, but the wrong color, and it had a flannel on. Weird. “Y/N don’t shoot, it’s me” “sam? Is this a joke, what the hell?” “Calm down, and turns out we’re not hunting a werewolf, well we still might be, there’s no rule that two bad things can’t be in this town, but there’s definitely witches” “uhh ok, uhh, I’m gonna call dean” you said looking for his name in your contacts “Dean you may want to come back, like right now, Sam’s kinda fine, but he kinda got turned into a dog…” “what?” “Sam’s a literal dog dean, like he can still talk, and he has a flannel on, and his fur is the same color as his hair, and the eyes are the same” “uhh, like I said, I’ll be back in a few hours, just, i don’t know, hang out for a while?” “Fine, whatever” you hung up and said to sam “uhh, let’s get some food?” “Ok where are we going?” “I don’t know, we can drive the impala around for awhile until we see somewhere?” “Ok” he trotted to the door and you opened it “and don’t tell dean I took you in the car, he’s gonna freak if he knows” “yah, and I would really prefer to get back to normal before I die” “we’ll figure it out” you opened the car door and sam jumped in and sat in the passenger seat. Sliding into the driver’s seat, you turned on the car. After driving around for a little bit, you found a place with outdoor seating, and a few dogs, perfect, so you and sam could sit and eat “wait here” you told him and walked inside “hello, how many?” “Just one, and could I sit outside? I have my dog with me” “Sure, now follow me. Your lucky, we only have only table left outside right now” she put a menu and some silverware on a picnic table outside,” I’ll send someone in a few to got you drink order” “ok thanks” you walked over to the car and opened the door “come on Sammy, I got us a table outside, and you should stay like this, you’re adorable” the words tumbled their way out of your mouth without permission. Mentally slapping yourself you grabbed your phone, which you had left in the car “thanks Y/N, but i prefer being human, and I’m not adorable all the time?” “Of course you are sammy, now let’s go get some food!” You said with a laugh. He jumped out of the car and you closed the door. You walked back to the table. He sat next to you. “Good morning, what can I get for you today?” “Good morning, can I get a coffee and a water?” “Sure, and would you like a bowl of water for your dog?” “Sure thanks” “dean should be back soon, and if worse comes to worst we can call Rowena.” He moves his head a bit, and you took it for a nod, it probably wasn’t the best idea for people to see him talking, because he’ll probably get kidnapped by the government or something like that. “Here’s your water and coffee, and a bowl for the dog” the waitress said outing the drinks down. “Thank you” “are you ready to order?” “Uhh, 2 cheese burgers please” “coming right up, anything else?” “No thanks” she walked away “ok I’ve been able to hold back this long but I have to pet you” you said reaching your hand out and scratching behind his ears. They perked up a little, he seemed to be enjoying it he jumped off and drank some water from the bowl the waitress brought. “Excuse me miss?” You turned around and saw 2 little kids “can we pet your dog? he’s really cute” “Sure, but you gotta let him sniff you first, to get used to you, and so that he knows you’re not trying to hurt him, like this” you held out your fist to sam, and he sniffed it, catching on on what you were trying to do. The little kids did the same, and he licked their hands, they giggled and petted him “what’s his name?” The shorter of the two said “Sammy” “thanks you miss” “your welcome, and whenever you meet a dog, make sure to let them sniff you first” “ok!” They went back over to two women who was presumably their parents , one mouthed a silent thanks you and grabbed the kids hands “don’t look at me like that, I had to teach them didn’t I? Who else was going to?” You asked he did something that you guessed was a shrug “foods here” you told him looking up at the waitress “two burgers?” “Yeah, thanks” “no problem” she put the plate in front of you and walked away. “Here sammy” you said, putting one in front of him. He gobbled it down and waited for you to eat yours. “Are you done?” The waitress asked “Yeah, can I have the check?” “It’s already paid for” “w-what? By who?” “That guy over there, and he wanted me to give you this” she handed you a napkin with a phone number you looked to where she said, but there was no one there “guess he left, but have a good day” “you too, and thanks” she left and you looked at the number scribbled on the paper and shoved it in you pocket “let’s go sammy” he stood up and followed you to the car, Dean was leaning against it “Hey dean!” You said. You and sam were dead “please don’t tell me you did what I think you did” normally you tried to avoid saying this kinda thing but you couldn’t help yourself, sam did it a lot so it was probably fine“did you do what i think you did?” He started blushing, so you could tell he caught on, and that he actually had, and said “shut your damn face and get in the car” “you got it”you jumped in the back and sam in the passenger seat “this is gonna be a long…” he stoped, not knowing how to finish “untill we get me back to normal” sam finished for him


	6. Chapter 6

“Wanna go for a walk?” you asked “sure” sam said, standing up from his spot on the bed and stretching “you know that he’s not an actual dog right?” dean asked with a smirk on his face “Fuck off dean, if we wanna go on a goddamn walk we’ll go on a goddamn walk” you called back, before walking out with sam behind you and kicking the door closed “come on sammeh” he gave you a look that said, “can you fucking not?” That pretty much sealed the deal for you to call him that forever ”so sammeh, where do ya wanna go?” he shakes his head a bit, so he probably fine with just wondering. the two of you walked for a while before finding a park. walking in you said “look sam, other dogs, why don’t you go make some friends!” he didn’t reply, because the two of you were in public, but he did give you a look that said “no, fuck you” “yeah, yeah, whatever” you replied, continuing walking you walked for about fifteen minutes later before saying “aw fuck no, i left dean alone with my candy stash in my bag, that he found out about the other day, fuuuck” you started running “come on sammy, we gotta make sure that there’s candy left” you yelled at the brown dog behind you, looking over your shoulder, as you looked back ahead, you ran straight into someone “fuck!” you yelled, as you feel to the ground “shit, dude i’m so sorry” you jumped up and helped the other person to their feet “it’s no problem” they said, in a dangerously sweet voice. They walked away and you looked over at sam who seemed to be cowering a bit. “Hey buddy yo ok?” he shook his head and looked down, so a no “come on, let’s get outta here” you walked this time, and the two of you got back at the motel “aww fuck you dean, did you have to eat all my damn candy?” You said after walking in and looking around “sorry?” He sad, still stuffing his face “one of these days gonna fucking murder you” “Yeah you do that” after locking the door you turned to sam “what happened back there” “that was a witch, not the one that cursed me, but I remember her” “fuck fuck fuck” you said checking your pockets for a hex bag, and wasn’t that surprised when you found one. Destroying it you said “any farther on fixing sammeh?” Dean raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything about the odd nickname. But sam says “please don’t”, and if he was his normal self you were sure you’d have gotten a Sam Winchester bitchface™ “well, i got nothin, but i’m still looking” “let’s call rowena” neither of the brothers spoke for a second “w-what?” Sam asked “we need to call rowena, she’s pretty powerful, she can probably help” “she’s right you know” a voice said from behind the door. as dean got up to open the door, you quietly whispered “what the fuck” “way ahead of you” dean mouthed, opening the door. rowena walked in “hello” she said in her usual flamboyant manner, and looked around “so i’m guessing this furry little creature is sam” she looks over at dean. Dean gave a little nod, and then she walked up to him “well well well, what do we have here? Was it a spell? Or a potion?” “spell” sam replied “oh ok, do you remember what is sounds like, like at all?” sam said something that sounded like gibberish “hey y/n, wanna go get some food?” dean said “sure!” you said before walking over to him. “Give me 20 minutes and He should be back to normal” “you are fucking amazing Rowena” “I know” she replies casually, “either of y’all want anything?” You ask from the doorway “I’m ok” Rowena says “the usual” sam called out. So Salad. “Let’s go” Dean says, and the two of you walk to baby and get in


End file.
